Remember Me
by Charsia
Summary: Rin Makoto was in a severe accident causing a major case of amnesia. She doesn't remember her friends, family or her boyfriend, Len Kagamine. Will she ever remember him? Rin x Len and other pairings. I may through in yuri and yaoi because i feel like it, and it may add some drama to it.
1. Waking Up to Him

Remember Me

Chapter 1 – Waking Up

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, but here is the redo of Remember Me, and because of what I did I will try to upload as often as I can with the chapters being longer than the first one I had posted. Alright everybody, let's begin! Don't forget to R&R!

Synopsis: Rin Makoto was in a severe accident that has caused a major case of amnesia. She can't remember her family, friends or her boyfriend, Len Kagamine.

 **Rin's POV**

My eyes slowly peeled apart, my head ached in agony. I heard the buzzing of machines and footsteps. I slowly sat up to lessen the pain, which didn't work at all. I looked around the room.

"This is a hospital room. Why am I in a hospital?" I mumbled quietly to myself. ' _Wait… who am I? Did I get hurt or something?_ ' I thought, beginning to panic as a doctor walked into the room.

"Hello, I am Doctor Hiyama Kiyoteru, do you remember what happened?" the doctor asked inquisitively, staring at me.

"U-uh… No, I don't remember anything about whatever happened." I said, it hurt because my throat was hoarse from dehydration. I shifted slightly and groaned in pain. My legs I could barely feel and my left arm was sore. Doctor Kiyoteru jotted down some notes into my file.

"Alright, do you remember your name?" Dr. Kiyoteru asked, opening my file again, looking it over twice.

"No. I don't." I mumbled nervously, rubbing my right arm. He nodded and wrote down more notes. He glanced at me for a moment, and began with,

"Well it seems you have a major case of Amnesia, which means we will have to post your photo up to see if anyone can figure out who you are." Dr. Kiyoteru said and walked out of the room. I sighed and laid back, letting the pain disappear instantly, causing me to drift off into sleep again.

Sometime later, I regained consciousness to see a teen, 14 or so, blonde hair and bright azure eyes and Dr. Kiyoteru waiting and watching me. I sat up groggily, regaining all pain that had gone away.

"R-Rin?" The teen stuttered with concerned eyes, taking a step toward me. I shifted awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I said with questioning eyes. He looked a little hurt when I said that, but he shook it away.

"We were in a relationship, but ignore that. At least you're okay." he said and turned to Dr. Kiyoteru.

"Her name is Rin Makoto*. She's 14 years old, her birthday is June 7, 2001. She lives at 26, Maple Drive." He said as Dr. Kiyoteru wrote all of this down into my file. The teen then sat on the edge of my bed, watching me with thoughtful and concerned eyes. He then gently gripped my hand, causing my cheeks to warm. I shifted a bit, and took my hand away.

"Alright Mr. Kagamine, I think if we give her an extra night in the hospital, you may take her home tomorrow." Dr. Kiyoteru said standing up from his roller stool. Mr. Kagamine then whispered something into his ear, and the doctor nodded. Mr. Kagamine then sat down in the recliner chair as the doctor left the room.

"I'll be spending the night to keep an eye on you, Rin." Mr. Kagamine said as he reclined backwards, with a warm smile on his face. I shifted a bit and laid back, still facing him.

"Question, what is your first name?" I asked quietly, a little embarrassed because of my amnesia since he knows so much about me. He chuckled and smiled at me again.

"Len Kagamine is my name, Rin. There is a possibility that your friends may show up tomorrow." Len responded with a stretch.

"Well. You should sleep now so the pain goes away." Len said tiredly. I nodded my head and slowly passed out.

The next morning I woke up with Len sitting on my bed, holding my hand still being passed out. It caused me to blush a little but I took my hand away and sat up. Len muttered something inaudible in his sleep and he shifted and accidentally hit the floor.

"W-what the-?!" Len shouted as I clamped his mouth shut with my hand.

"Quiet. People are still sleeping at six in the morning, you slipped off of the bed, okay?" I said quietly. He nodded his head and I unclamped his mouth. Len then stood up, and sat back onto the corner of the bed.

"Alright. Well good morning Rinny." He said with a warm smile, holding my hand, causing my cheeks to burn for unknown reasons.

"R-rinny?" I asked, blushing a little. He chuckled a little.

"Rinny is something I started calling you a few months ago, you happened to call me Lenny at the time, but you don't need to." Len said and stood up, stretching. He then sat back in the chair and stared at me for a moment, a smile tugging at his lips again.

"O-okay." I mumbled. I smiled at him. As Dr. Kiyoteru and a nurse walked into the room, the I.D card of the nurse said 'Nurse Yawane', she took my temperature and my blood pressure, everything looked normal.

"Well, Miss Makoto. Today you'll be going home with Mr. Kagamine, stay there for about two days, then go back to school so you may adjust to where your house is. Well, if you'd like breakfast before you go home, you may call for food or walk down to the cafeteria." Dr. Kiyoteru spoke sternly, handing a copy of my file to Len.

"Thankfully, you clothes weren't ruined in the accident, so we cleaned them and they are ready in the cabinet." Nurse Yawane said as the two left me and Len alone. Len went into the cabinet and grabbed my clean clothes, setting them onto the bed.

"Well I'll step out of the room so you can change, then I'll take you somewhere for breakfast, Rinny." Len spoke, smiling at me and stepping out of the room. I began throwing on the clothes, a white T-shirt, black denim jeans and an orange hoodie, ' _Casual, comfy, perfect!_ ' I thought to myself, chuckling at my own silliness. I stepped out of the room to see Len patiently waiting, and he smiled, taking my hand and lead me out of the building. As we walked to wherever we were going for breakfast, suddenly, I blurted a question,

"Are we going somewhere to run into a friend of mine or something?" Len looked at me, winked and kept walking. So I followed him until we stopped in front of a little café.

"This is it, The Bluebird Café." Len said, taking my hand and dragging me into the café, as we stepped through the doorway, I was tackled down by a ball of hot-pink…

A/N: Alright! First chapter is done, again… anyway. I hope you guys like it!

-Charsia

 **Makoto- I know it's normally used as a first name for a male person, but with its meaning, it works with what I have in mind with this story. Makoto means Truth in Japanese.**


	2. An Interesting Reunion

Remember Me

Chapter 2

An Interesting Reunion

A/N: I'm back everyone! I hope this chapter is longer than the last, if not, sorry! Don't forget to review!

 **Rin's POV**

As we stepped through the doorway, I was tackled down by a ball of hot-pink.

"Rin! You're alive!" a voice squealed in delight and relief. I looked up to see a girl around my age, smiling and tears running down her face as we lay on the floor of the café, obtaining strange looks from several other customers. Len tried to pick the girl up and off of me, but she continued to grip my hoodie.

"Teto! I need to talk to you for a minute about Rin, Damnit! Rin, go take a seat." Len barked as Teto froze, allowing Len to get her off of me. I stood back up, taking a seat by the window, while Len dragged the girl, Teto I think, outside.

' _Well that was an interesting event, I think this is what Len meant yesterday._ ' I thought to myself as a waitress came with a menu,

"Welcome to the Bluebird Café! What would you like to drink miss?" The Waitress asked full of cheeriness. I looked at the menu, they had soft drinks, tea, coffee, juice and water.

"White tea please." I responded with a smile. She nodded and left. I began to look at what they had for breakfast, I chose the waffles with bacon and two eggs. The waitress took my order, and Len and the girl walked back in and sat with me.

"Okay Rin, this is Teto, she-"Len spoke but I cut him off.

"A friend that I don't remember." I answered, smiling at Teto and him. Teto looked slightly sad while Len looked a little shocked. The Waitress came back with my food and took their orders. As I ate, Teto and Len chatted about my condition, completely ignoring the fact that I was right in front of them. Eventually, after they were done eating, Teto spoke up.

"Hey Rin, do you remember anything about… you know, Len?" She looked very nervous asking that question.

"The name is somewhat familiar but no, I don't remember anything, even whatever happened." I deadpanned, noticing a sadness rolling over Len's face for a moment, but he wore a fake smile to cover it. Teto squirmed in her seat, really annoyed about what she asked.

"Um, what did happen?" I asked, noticing worried glances between the two I was seated with. Teto shifted and Len muted himself. Teto muttered something inaudible, and I looked at her with a questioning eye, and she sighed.

"You pushed me out of the way of a drunk driver on our way back from a movie. You got hit by a car instead of me." Teto said, looking everywhere but my eyes. I gasped, completely shocked at the fact that I was hit by a car, pushing Teto out of the way. Teto seemed to be silently crying right now. Len hid his face.

"I was hit by a c-car?" I stuttered, flabbergasted by what Teto had said including their reactions.

"I am so sorry, Rin. I should have noticed the car coming. I was… so stupid." Teto said and ran out of the building, a river a tears following her.

"Rin… I'm sorry I didn't say anything." Len said, grabbing and holding my hand. He then kissed my cheek, setting a card onto the table and leaving the building, paying the check at the desk.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is soooo short, it's simply a filler chapter since I'll be gone for a few days, if we can get 5 reviews and 10 favorites that would be great!


	3. Welcome Home?

Remember Me

Chapter 3: Welcome Home?

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted sooner, its taking me a bit to adjust to my normal schedule plus I need to make these longer so, it will be longer periods of time to make these longer. Also! I will be changing the POVs later, it's just easier at the moment to do it in Rin's perspective. Let the story continue!

 **Rin's POV**

When he kissed my cheek, several emotions were sent whirling into my head. The main emotion was shock, the other two were happiness and sadness. Happiness for being felt needed since my condition has left me a little out of it, and sadness for not remembering anything about him. I picked up the card which seemed to have an address on it.

' _Teto, Len; I'm so sorry about everything…_ ' I thought, biting my lip and laying my head on the table. I then had a mute meltdown, quietly sobbing for upsetting them. No one else in the café noticed. After my meltdown, I bowed to the waitress who told me I could leave since Len had paid for breakfast. I then left the café, wandering the streets to find the address' actual location.

' _I'm assuming this is my home address, it will be hard explaining this to my parents, if I have any._ ' I though as I continued to walk the streets of Tokyo, Japan. Eventually I ran into a mob of fan-girls who seemed to be attacking some famous person, I just crawled through the crowd and continued strolling. The fresh air was a good thing but with my leg aching it was a bit worse. Suddenly I felt a hand grasp mine. Shocked, I jolted my head left to see Len back with me.

"Wha Wha-"I sputtered, utterly flabbergasted at the fact that twenty or so minutes ago he ran off and now he's back.

"It's alright, Rinny. I simply needed to step away to let myself cool off. You don't know how hard it is to see your love be utterly shocked and sad at the same time." He replied to my sputter of failed words.

"Okay, Len." I responded simply, and we continued walking. Eventually we reached an area of town that was filled with family houses, children running around without a care in the world. I giggled at their child-like bliss. We then reached a house, large enough for a good sized family.

"Welcome home, Rin." Len said with a smile. I just continued to stare looking over the house. Suddenly a woman rushed out of the house, giving me a large hug.

"Rin! You're okay!" she squealed with delight and relief. I squirmed a little, but she didn't budge.

"Uh, Lily? May I speak to you for a moment about Rin?" Len said quietly, with nervous eyes.

"Of course, Len. Is something wrong?" The woman, Lily asked. Len twitched and sighed, lowering his head.

"Rin… Has a severe case of amnesia, she doesn't remember a thing." He looked up to see a surprised Lily.

"Well that means you don't remember me or Rinto, your brother. Well I'm your mother, Rinto isn't home right now so you can surprise him when he gets back." My mother said, taking my hand and leading me inside the house with Len following.

"Your room is upstairs, first door on the left. The rest of the house you should be able to find yourself." Lily said as she rushed into the kitchen to continue cooking lunch.

"Where is Rinto?" I asked, sitting on the couch next to Len.

"At his job down at the market. Otherwise he'd be home studying." Lily responded with a warm smile. Len stood up and slid a stack on stapled papers to Lily, she looked them over and nodded.

"That explains a lot, so she could regain her memories, but it's going to take time." Lily murmured as the front door unlocked and opened, revealing a younger man, a few years older than me, but looking very much alike me and Len.

"R-Rin?" The boy gasped, dashing over and squeezing me to the point of unable to breathe.

"Rinto, you're crushing Rinny." Len said, peeling Rinto off of me a little so I could breathe.

"Thank Kami you are alright, Rin. I thought I had lost my little sister." Rinto murmured into my hair.

"Rinto, come here for a minute." Lily said with a beckoning gaze. Rinto nodded and walked into the kitchen where Lily whispered a few things to him, causing him to squawk,

"Rin has amnesia?!" Lily clamped a hand over his mouth to calm him down. She unclamped his mouth and gave him a push to start him back over to us on the couch. He sat down next to me, a little dumbfounded at the news about me.

"S-so you don't remember anything? Not even Len?" He asked nervously.

"Nope, this brain of mine doesn't have any memories in it." I responded quietly, slightly annoyed at that fact. I saw a flash of sadness going a across of Len's face but it vanished quickly, he turned his head toward the window.

"Huh, well that must be weird." Rinto said as he stretched his arms.

"Lunch is done!" Lily sang as we all dashed to the table. It was shrimp ramen, a bowl for all of us. As I slowly ate my food, Rinto gobbled down in 5 seconds, Len however didn't seem to be eating.

"Something wrong, Lenny?" I asked quietly, trying not to disturb Lily and Rinto's chat.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing, Rinny. Don't worry about it." He responded with a warm smile, causing my face to flush. I turned my head back and continued to eat. I noticed Len started to eat, staring at me, I didn't mind though. When we finished, there were three knocks on the door.

"I'll get it." Rinto said opening the door to be pushed out of the way, a girl with silvery hair and bright crimson eyes walked in.

"Hi Lenny-Len Len!" The girl said with a devilish smile, then she noticed me and got angry.

"You…" She muttered, reaching behind her. Suddenly, Rinto smacked her hands, causing her to drop her knife she was hiding. She squealed and dashed out into the afternoon day.

"I hate Tei so much." I said without thinking, getting surprised looks from everyone in the house.

"Wait, what?" Rinto sputtered.

"The thing I now remember is her, Tei Sukone: loves Lenny, has a thing for knives and hates me." I said without thinking again. They all jaw-dropped. I giggled at their reactions and put my dishes into the sink, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Huh, an interesting first memory." The three said in unison. Rinto picked up Tei's knife and tossed it into the knife drawer, Len sat down next to me, my mom sat in a recliner, and Rinto then went upstairs to his room. We watched T.V for about thirty minutes, and then I got up to use the bathroom.

 **Len's POV**

"You're angry with her, Len." Lily deadpanned. I was a little surprised at her sudden statement.

"I do not, Lily. Simply annoyed that-"I spoke but she cut me off.

"That she doesn't remember you and you two and a couple." She said with a smirk tugging at her lips. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I may be a little angry with her. But I can't help it!" I murmured, hiding my face.

"I understand, Len. It's normal but stupid. Just don't say anything like that to Rin, it may make her angry at herself because she doesn't remember you." Lily said with an understanding look.

"I know… It's just I remember all of the times we've shared, and she doesn't remember a damn thing!" I almost shouted.

"L-Len?" A small voice squeaked, I turned my head to see a startled Rin with her hands shaking. I also noticed a gasp coming from Lily.

"Rin I-I'm so-"I sputtered out but she cut me off.

"It's okay, you're angry, you can be angry." Rin spoke quietly keeping her head down, but I knew she was crying silently. I stood up and walked to her, lifting her head, seeing the tears rolling down her face. Feeling so much guilt, I embraced her in a hug.

"Rin… I'm so sorry." I said into her hair, she began to tremble, I held onto her so she wouldn't collapse at the knees. She hugged me back finally, and began to breathe lightly, she went limp. I giggled at the fact that she fell asleep on my shoulder. I picked her up bridal-style and carried her to her room, laying her onto the bed. I sat in her reading chair, watching her. I don't know how long I was watching her, but eventually Lily came and checked on us every so often. Eventually, Rin woke up to see me staring at her, she seemed to have a small blush.

"W-Why are you staring at me?" She stuttered. I chuckled.

"Can't I look at my Rinny?" I said, standing up and sitting on the corner of her bed. She shifted slightly away from me, I frowned.

"Afraid of me?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Simply… feeling a little… odd." She responded quietly. I held her hand until she relaxed.

"Hey Len? Was what you said earlier true?" She asked. I bit my lip, trying to think of an excuse. I sighed,

"Yes, but I'm really sorry, Rin…" I mumbled, feeling even more guilt. Suddenly the door opened.

"Alright, Len you may spend the night since I called your mother and she's okay with it. I'm making dinner right now so you two should come downstairs." Lily said, ducking her head in and back out, closing the door behind her.

"Well I'm going to go change into some clean clothes." Rin said, standing up from the bed. I stood up from the bed, kissing her on the cheek, causing her to blush as bright as a tomato.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs." I said, and turned to the door, opened it and left the room. I walked downstairs to see Rinto and his girlfriend, Neru bickering about random things. Lily was in the kitchen making food, so I sat on the couch, waiting for Rin.

' _I wonder, will she ever remember me?_ '

A/N: That's that! Chapter 3 is done and hopefully, I can add some fluff into the story soon. Well if we can get 10 reviews that would make my day! I hope you all enjoyed! See yo


	4. Long Talks

Remember Me

Chapter 4: Long Talks

A/N: I'm back guys! This chapter is just filling a gap that I need to do before I can move onto other parts. Well this will be some interesting conversations with Rin and her friends and family. I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Rin's POV**

After Len left my room, I panicked a little,

' _Ugh, I still don't remember him, but these feelings…_ ' I thought to myself. I tried to calm myself by finding a new outfit for dinner and the rest of the day. I threw on an orange T-shirt and a pair of black shorts and went down stairs to see Len staring at me again, Rinto and Neru were bickering and my mom was laying out the food. I grabbed Len by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the table, after he muttered a few cuss words since I was strangling him slightly, he smiled at me, holding my hand. My hand felt his warmth and I felt the urge to just fall a sleep there, but I managed to stay awake.

"Dinner's done!" my mother sang as my brother and his girlfriend darted into two chairs at the table. Tonight it was Sake Nigiri for dinner. As I ate my food, I listened to Len and my mom talking, and Rinto and Neru chatting as they ate.

"Rinny, are you alright?" Len asked me, seeing as I was still holding his hand as we ate.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I asked, I hadn't noticed my hand firmly gripping his.

"Well you are quieter than usual and you're still holding my hand." He answered with a smile. I looked down to see my hand holding his. I blushed and removed my hand from his,

"Sorry, I didn't notice." I used for an excuse, it didn't work but he nodded and continued to eat. I suddenly felt like I was sick, but I ignored the feeling.

"So Rinto tells me that you have amnesia, is that correct, Rin?" Neru asked, shoving a piece of Sake Nigiri into her mouth. I sighed, knowing she'd be a little weird about it.

"Yes, that is correct." I responded, and continued to eat. She gave me a weird look and then continued to talk with Rinto. After I was done eating, I put my dishes into the sink and sat onto the couch. Len sat next to me, holding my hand again, causing me to heat up, eventually, I slowly slipped into a deep sleep, lay onto Len.

' _So warm, so comfortable…_ ' I though as my mind came to a close for the time being.

 **Len's POV**

Rin suddenly laid on my shoulder, breathing short breaths. She fell asleep. I chuckled quietly, noticing she was still holding my hand.

' _I guess she was really tired._ ' I told myself, and continued to watch the T.V.

"Hey Len, is Rin asleep?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yes, she passed out after I started holding her hand, but anyway, do you need something?" I asked her quietly, not trying to disturb Rin. She chuckled before answering.

"I just thought we all could talk about Rin's condition especially since I'll need you and Teto to make sure the kids at school don't bother her about it. But since she's asleep ON you we can talk quietly out here with Rinto and Neru." Lily answered, signaling for the couple to come into the living room. They chuckled at how Rin was sleeping on me, using me as a pillow.

"Alright, so if the kids at school bother her, you guys need to keep them away, I don't want her getting pressured by them." Lily finally said. Rinto nodded.

"We'll try our best but Len and Teto will have to cover her during classes, on break we can do it." Neru responded.

"I can make sure she's alright, Teto can be backup incase the kids get rowdy." I answered, they looked a little shocked about the second part.

"Certain kids, like Tei and Al get a little… rowdy and try to force those to do things they want." I deadpanned. Rinto whispered something in Neru's ear, she nodded.

"Alright, that settles it, you will be protecting Rin from the other kids until break, and then we all can do it if you want." Neru said simply. We all nodded in agreement.

"Also Len? Rin will be starting on Monday, so she still has tomorrow off so you two can go on a date or something." Lily said with a chuckle, I blushed a little, but I noticed Rin's eyes were open.

"Rin?" I asked quietly.

"I heard the whole thing, bad idea to talk near me." She answered simply, and went back to sleep. With her body heat seeping into me, I slowly began to sleep.

' _Oh Rin… I wish you remembered me…_ '

 **Rin's POV**

My eyes slowly opened to see Len's sleeping face hovering over mine.

' _Let's see, I remember sleeping, then they were talking about the kids at school, then I talked to Len a little, and then I went to sleep again._ ' I thought to myself, giggling at the fact that I fell asleep on him. I sat up, but was pulled back down.

"Don't leave yet." Len said while he was asleep, I giggled.

"Alright, Lenny." I said and continued to lay on him. I pulled out my phone that I had grabbed yesterday before dinner, and took a picture of this.

"Having fun, Rinny?" A voice asked. I turned my head to see Rinto chuckling at what I was doing.

"He won't let me get up so I might as well." I answered and chuckled.

"Did Neru sleep over?" I said with a 'wink-wink-nudge-nudge' face. Rinto blushed furiously.

"Did someone say my name?" Neru said coming out of the bathroom, seemed to have gotten out of the shower.

"I see." I said with a triumphant smirk. Rinto ran upstairs in embarrassment. Neru looked at me confusingly, I shook my head.

"So why haven't you gotten up?" She asked.

"I've been forced to stay here." I answered, pointing to the sleeping Len who had his arms wrapped around me. We both giggled.

"Morning Rin, Neru." My mom said, coming down from upstairs.

"Morning mom." I answered with a smile.

"Good morning, Lily." Neru said cheerily.

"I see Len is being possessive. Again." Lily said with a chuckle, I nodded.

"And I see you two had an interesting night, Neru." She said with a smirk. Neru blushed. We all giggled.

"Morning, Princess." Len said suddenly, kissing my cheek. I blushed, the other two laughed at my blushing.

"Morning, Lenny." I answered quietly, completely embarrassed about what he said and did. He finally let go of me, allowing me to sit up. I pulled out my phone.

"Want to see a picture of you sleeping?" I asked him, he shrugged and nodded, I went to the photo of him and me laying there.

"Did I force you to stay there?" He asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah, but I didn't mind." I answered with a smile. He looked a little embarrassed and seemed to have a light blush. Lily seemed to have disappeared into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"God you two as a couple is kawaii." Neru suddenly said, bursting into giggles. We both blushed furiously.

" **NERU!** " we squawked in unison, she continued to laugh until she hit the floor. Rinto came down to see what happened. He saw his girlfriend on the floor laughing and Len and I blushing.

"Damnit, did I miss something?" He asked, Neru nodded and I gave him a death glare. He backed away from me.

"Breakfast is done!" Lily sang.

"Oh, good morning Rinto." She said, noticing Rinto had come back down from upstairs in his room. This morning's breakfast was the basics, oranges, bananas, toast and pancakes. We all ate quite quickly, I had nothing to do, Rinto and Neru had jobs and my mom had house work to do this morning. My mom slipped something to Len, eyeing him. He looked at it and nodded. I didn't bug him about it. After we finished eating, someone unlocked the door.

"Morning, guys. Morning Lily!" A voice said, it was quite familiar, I turned my head to see Teto walking into the house. I had a questioning face.

"Right, amnesia… They gave me a key to the house." Teto responded to my face, I nodded and stood up, put my dishes into the sink and went back to the couch. Teto sat next to me, Len sat on the other side of me.

"So Rin, how's adjusting to the house again?" Teto asked.

"It's going well, slept alright. You make a great pillow, Lenny." I said, causing his face to flush. I smirked.

"Wait, you two slept where?" Teto asked, looking devious.

"Right here, I passed out and fell on top of him." I answered simply.

"Oh… Alright." Teto said.

"He also made me lay on him for twenty minutes while he slept, Neru and Rinto however…" I said deviously, mentioning that caused them to choke on their food. Teto looked at me wide eyed and laughed like a little she-devil.

"Really now? I didn't think you had it in you, Rinto!" Teto joked, causing Rinto to blush as red as burning coals.

"So Teto, how's Ted doing?" Len asked.

"He's fine, I've got a date with him… **OH GOD, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?** " she suddenly screeched and barreled for the door.

"Bye guys, I have to go!" She said and bolted out of the house.

"Huh." Four of us said in unison. I stood up and went to my room for a change of clothes. Len followed me which was a little weird.

"Hey, Rin?" Len said suddenly.

"Yes, Lenny?" I asked. He got close to me.

"Do… Do you want to go on a date with me?"

A/N: Well then. That cliffhanger though. I hope you guys liked it, because I did.


	5. The Date

Remember Me

Chapter 5: The Date

A/N: I'm back! This is where things get interesting, I'm not the greatest at fluff but I'll try my best and I hope you guys enjoy. REVIEW SO I KNOW PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY THERE PLEASE. *Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt!

I do not own Vocaloid TM

 **Rin's POV**

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Was what he asked. I was utterly shocked. He had never tried to 'make a move' on me because of my amnesia before, but now it was a sudden question.

"Uh…" I managed, he noticed my shock and chuckled.

"Shocking, I know. But perhaps it may bring back some memories." He murmured with a gentle smile tugging at his lips. His smile caused a wave of warmth and relief to roll across my body for reasons I don't know.

"Y-Yes. I'll go on a date with you, Lenny." I answered quietly and shyly. He suddenly lit up brightly and hugged me. I hugged him back, he started to giggle like a child given cake. I chuckled at his reaction.

"Well you should change." Len spoke suddenly, releasing me from his arms. It made me feel a little cold, but I nodded and ran to my room to change. I threw on my casual dress clothes, a white tank top, my usual yellow tie, but added my black and yellow skirt and hoodie, my white and black leggings and my black slip-ons.

' _Oops, can't forget my bow_ ' I thought to myself, putting on my black and gold bow on. I then walked downstairs to see Len in a nice T-shirt, it being yellow; and a pair of black shorts.

"Rinny, you look beautiful." He said, causing me to blush.

"T-thanks, Lenny." I responded. I noticed a few giggles coming from Rinto and Neru.

"Okay, Lily. We'll be off." Len glared at my brother and Neru, causing them to stop giggling for the moment.

"Alright, just make sure she doesn't get hit by **ANOTHER** car." Lily chuckled at her own humor, waving us off. Len took my hand and lead me out to our destination. As we walked, Len was quite quiet.

"Hey Len?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Rinny?" He responded with.

"Where are we going?" I asked, he hadn't told me anything about this date.

"It's a double date with Teto and Ted." He answered simply. I nodded and we continued to walk until we reached a… **AMUSMENT PARK?!** I was completely bewildered why we would go on a date hear but then again, there is several romantic places in there.

"Hey, Rinny-boo!" A voice squealed in delight, I turned my head to see Teto and another guy, resembling Teto in several ways.

"Hey, Rin! I heard what happened…" The man said.

"Happy thoughts, Ted." I responded, I simply assumed he was Ted. He smiled and nodded.

"Tickets are paid." Len appeared out of nowhere, taking my hand and leading me inside, I blushed, and I mean we hadn't held hands in front of Teto so it was a little awkward. Len took me to the first game, which was a simple bottle shooter game. He paid the booth owner and managed to hit every bottle, POP! POP! POP! POP! A large red panda plushie was the reward.

"For you, Rinny." He smiled at me, handing me the giant panda, I blushed.

"T-Thanks, Lenny." I stuttered. Teto was waiting impatiently with Ted at the rollercoaster.

"Uh…" I muttered quietly as we boarded the rollercoaster. Len kissed my forehead.

"If you get scared, you can hold my hand." He sat down next to me in the seat, Teto and Ted to the seat behind us as the coaster began to roll higher into the air. I clasped onto Len's hand, he chuckled, and we hit the top, all was quiet. Suddenly, we jolted down, I closed my eyes, ignoring everything but my thoughts and the screams of the other people. I felt the breeze pushing me back.

' _Damn you, Teto! Damn you, Kami!_ ' I thought to myself as we did a loop, causing my innards to squeeze. Suddenly, we were going my slower, I cracked open one eye to see we were going up again.

"I hate Teto." I muttered under my breath, Len chuckled and held my hand back.

"It's alright Rinny, this isn't so bad." He said quietly.

"Hey Rin! You look so kawaii when you're scared." Teto teased, I want to reach back there and strangle her at the moment, but I was stopped by a sudden jolt down.

" **TETO I SWEAR TO KAMI, IF I LIVE LONG ENOUGH, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO MURDER YOU IN COLD BLOOD!** " I squawked as we did several loops and twists, coming to a halt. Teto burst into laughter when we got off, Teto walked ahead of everyone, so I tackled her to the ground.

"That, is for dragging me onto the death machine." I said, climbing off of her and brushing off my skirt. They all chuckled and we reached the food booth, I ordered a lemonade, Len ordered a banana and orange ice cream and Teto and Ted ordered two cherry sodas. Len to a lick of his ice cream, then offered me it, I blushed and licked it.

"You've got some ice cream on your chin." Len chuckled, cleaning off my face, I blushed to a deep scarlet at that point. I drank my lemonade until there was a small amount left, Len stole that part. We played some other games and eventually we even just walked around talking.

"So Rin, have you two kissed yet?" Teto asked with a teasing smile. We blushed in unison.

"N-no… We haven't." I answered quietly, Teto immediately started rolling on the ground laughing.

"By Kami's sake you two haven't kissed in one day? Ugh you people are so boring." Teto said, calming down from her ROFL moment.

"Teto, don't be so mean to Rinny and Len." Ted said, shushing Teto from saying anything else.

"But-" Teto spoke but Ted kissed her before she could finished, she had a light blush on her.

"So kawaii." I giggled, taking Lens hand and walking ahead.

"So Rinny, are we… 'An item'?" Len asked nervously. I sweat-dropped. I twitched nervously.

"Um…" I spoke, I couldn't say anything. He noticed and smiled, immediately calming me down.

"I'm not entirely sure at this point, so give me some time to think, Okay?" I answered finally, he grinned and nodded his head.

' _Oh, Len. If only you knew how childish you look right now._ ' I chuckled to myself.

"We're back, Baka Rin." Teto squawked.

"Alright, Teto, that's enough insulting for one day." Ted murmured into her ear. She shivered a little and nodded. Len suddenly disappeared.

"Huh? Lenny?" I murmured, looking around the area. He was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe a bathroom break." Ted said simply.

"Maybe he was a ghost the whole time!" Teto said. That blew a fuse in my brain, I slapped her and tackled her to the ground. Luckily Ted was there to lift me off of her.

"Psychopath Rin." Teto insulted. I quickly kicked her, I wasn't too far away from her, she squealed in pain.

"Sorry guys, I had to use the bathroom and… What is going on here, Ted?" Len had a confused face.

"Teto pissed off Rin, she lunged, I stopped her from doing any more damage other than a slap but she managed to kick her. Damn you and your contortionist skills." Ted answered quickly, tossing me, **A HUMAN** , at Len. He caught me with great speed.

"There we go." Teto said with a devilish grin. I shot a death glare to her. I noticed a shadow in a corner, with a red eye gleaming. I saw a silver streak, and everything went black…

 **Len's POV**

Suddenly, a silver blade was flung and hit Rin.

" **RIN!** " I screamed, a red stream flooded down her cheek, she seemed to anticipate it and wouldn't open her eyes.

"Ted, get some help. NOW!" Teto squawked, forcing my hand to put pressure on her wound. Ted ran off for a minute.

"Teto, get that knife, it's over there by my foot." Rin murmured. I was a little shocked that she could still talk. Teto didn't move.

"NOW, TETO." She barked through gritted teeth. Teto crawled over to the knife and grabbed it.

"I now have a reason to strangle that silver-haired bitch." Rin chuckled, causing more blood to seep out. Ted finally arrived with a doctor.

"Alright what's the issue here?" The doctor asked. Rin removed my hand to show the deep cut.

"What in Kami's name happened?" The doctor asked, taking out his medical kit and sewing up the cut.

"A girl we know has a thing for knives, she threw one at me and voila. The knife is with Teto for the moment." Rin answered. The doctor had a shocked expression, taking the knife from Teto.

"Well, you're all patched up. You can have another doctor take it out later." The doctor said, closing his kit and walking away. Len helped me up.

"Well then, let's get back to the date." Rin said, Teto cheered. Ted and I nodded and we moved on to the most romantic part of the amusement park, the Ferris wheel.

"Two seats." I said, giving the tickets to the collector. Rin and I sat in the first seat, Teto and Ted in the second. It felt like we were on top of the world as we were raised higher into the sky.

"It's so pretty up here." Rin spoke quietly, a tiny blush on her face.

"Not as pretty as you." I smiled, her blush deepened. She shifted a little closer to me.

"Lenny, you are so sweet." Rin spoke softly. A silence filled the area.

"Hey Len?" She spoke.

"Yes Ri-"I spoke but I was cut off by her warm, soft lips on mine. The entire world seemed to stop. I was a little shocked at first, but eventually I gave in and enjoyed it. When we released, Rin spoke one word.

"Yes."

A/N: This chapter is a little early but I couldn't wait to post this one, I hope you all enjoyed, Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt!


	6. The Aftermath

Remember Me

Chapter 6: The Rest of the Night

A/N: Sorry for updating so late! At first I forgot then I got writers block, but here is the next chapter!

 **Rin's POV**

It's been about three hours since the kiss, Len and I haven't talked at all. It was a slow and awkward walk back to my house, Teto and Ted were talking about random things such as EXO and food.

"Hey, why are you two so quiet? Did something happen?" Teto asked, eyeing me down. I nodded my head and walked ahead of everyone. Teto looked a little confused and asked Len. He whispered something into her ear and tried to catch up to me. Teto looked a little shocked but caught up to all of us.

"So you two kissed, **AND DIDN'T TELL ME?** " Teto squawked, I remained silent for being a little embarrassed.

"Yes, Teto. Now can you please calm down?" Len spoke, noticing my mood toward Teto's outburst. She nodded and we continued to walk in silence.

"So Rin, are you avoiding the topic?" Ted asked. I shot him a glare, he nodded. We continued to walk in silence, until Teto finally burst out.

" **WHY IN KAMI'S SAKE ARE YOU NOT KISSING ALL THE TIME?"** She seemed a bit serious about that question. My last nerve died, and I blanked out…

 **Len's POV**

After Teto's second squawk, Rin hauled off and slapped Teto so hard it sent her falling on her butt. (A/N: I'd rather use as little cuss/swear words as little as possible.)

"Rin!" I yelped, grabbing her before she hit Teto again, she seemed to loosen up. I noticed she seemed to be a little out of it.

"Uh…" Rin squeaked. Teto burst out in laughter.

"Oh wow, Rin. You blacked out again!" Teto began to regain composure. Both I and Rin were confused at her sudden response to the whole incident.

"Right… Amnesia and boyfriend. Rin, if she gets angry enough will black out and punch people. And it's a common habit for her to punch me." She chuckled, standing up. She grabbed Rin's hand and continued to walk forward to home. Seeing as I was frozen in confusion, Ted grabbed my arm and dragged me with him as he tried to catch up with the girls.

"So Rinny, how was it?" Teto murmured in Rin's ear, just loud enough for me to hear her question.

"Well…" Rin started, but muttered something inaudible, causing Teto to ask again.

"It was… Sugoi." She finally answered, her face was tinted pink with a light blush. I heard her answer and smiled. Teto giggled at her answer, nodded and continued to walk.

' _So she liked it. That is good…_ '

A/N: Sorry this is soooo short since I have been gone for so long, but I want to get this out of the way to move onto school! That'll be a bit easier for me. Auf Wiedersen!


End file.
